


War.

by obsessiveninja



Series: Borra Week 2012 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BUT LIKE THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY OKAY, DON'T BE TURNED AWAY FROM THE SADNESS OF THE SAD, F/M, Fluff, Horrible pranking war ensues, Humour, I don't know what to say I call myself a writer wat /SHOT, I'm such a bad person, Please just kill me now, Ughhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest action can turning into something huge, ugly and devastating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War.

**Author's Note:**

> Please just shoot me now.

This was a new kind of war.

Earlier this morning, Bolin woke up as if it were any ordinary day. He splashed his face with some water, slipped a shirt over his head and trudged over to the dining area.

"Morning," he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked to find Mako, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and every Air Acolyte in the room looking at him like he was crazy. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Um …" Mako coughed, "Bo, you …"

"I'm just going to take a walk for a bit and let you boys deal with this," Pema said, and she shuffled out of the room, Jinora promptly following suit.

"Hey guys," Korra walked in with Ikki, "I just saw Pema and Jinora and they looked kinda sick. What's going o–" Korra and Ikki took one look at Bolin and burst into chortling fits.

Bolin stared as the two girls handed each other a high five. "Okay … I am so confused right now."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should go look in the mirror."

Still perplexed, Bolin headed to the nearest lavatory. And that was when he saw it.

His face was painted like a Kyoshi warrior … if a Kyoshi warrior had an uneven moustache and a goatee and sported a monocle made of kohl. Also featured on his face were two bright pink cheeks and a makeshift airbending master tattoo. There was nothing in this world or the spirit world that could be so horrendous.

This was a new kind of war.

Korra's screams could be heard from the meditation pavilion.

"BOLIN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Down by the courtyard, Mako looked questioningly at his younger brother, who was chuckling to himself.

"What can I say?" Bolin smiled, "The ladies just can't control themselves around me."

"Bolin," Mako sighed, "Give Korra her clothes back."

"Alright, alright," Bolin rolled his eyes, "Jeesh, Mako. I was gonna do that eventually."

He strolled over to the Sky Bison cave – Korra's constant screeching did not affect his speed in the least – and took the basket of clothes, now smelling, out of its hiding place. He carried it over to the women's dormitory, where an Air Acolyte greeted him and accepted his load. Bolin watched a wooden door slide open and a desperate hand reach out to yank the heap inside. Before long, the Avatar was out of her room, dry, fully clothed and glaring at Bolin.

"You stole my entire CLOSET?!" she hollered.

Bolin had nothing to say. Korra was just stating the obvious, and he could only stand there and act smug.

"Even my underwear?" she hissed.

"No way!" Bolin lifted his palms in the air. "I didn't touch that stuff." He shrugged, "I got Meelo to do it."

"You let Meelo rummage through my underwear."

"Well, I had a good reason to let him do that, but yeah, pretty much."

"Argh!" Korra growled, pulling at her hair. Fuming, she paced up and down the corridor until exactly 13 seconds later (Bolin counted), she stopped. "Why do I smell like Oogi?"

"Gotcha didn't I?"

"Oh, it's on, Bolin!" Korra grabbed the poor boy by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "It's on like … like …"

"Like …?"

"Um …"

"On … like Chong? Udon? Azulon?"

"It's on like … a saddle … that's on Naga's back! Yeah!" And with that, Korra dropped the earthbender, stomped into her room and slammed the doors shut.

"That," Bolin shook his head, "Was terrible."

Training was hard work. Sure, the end result may have been worth it – the screaming fan-girls, the roses flying at your face – but that didn't mean Bolin had to enjoy this part of the pro-bender's life.

Perhaps this was the reason why the noodles Asami had just brought him had never tasted any better.

"You're hungry," the older girl noted. It was a fair observation; Bolin was downing those noodles faster than Asami could say her own name.

"Chraing sho har'," Bolin said between mouthfuls, "An' shish goo'."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Alright, Bolin," she smiled, "Whatever you like."

"Did you get some of those for me?" a voice asked. Korra sat down next to Bolin.

"Oh, Korra!" Asami exclaimed, "If I'd known you were coming I'd have got you some …"

"Nah, it's fine. I think Bolin needs it more than I do, anyway."

The pro-bender responded with a bright "Mnph!" and continued to devour his meal.

"Alright," Asami said, getting up, "I've got a meeting scheduled in a bit, so I'm heading off. You two have fun."

A "We will!" and another "Mnph!" came in response as Asami flipped her hair, gave a little wave and walked out of the gym.

Slurp! Bolin finally ate the (extremely satisfying) noodle box clean. He was licking his lips, savouring the last bit of flavour, when Korra suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Okay, now that Asami's gone there's something I need to tell you."

"Um …" Bolin looked around, "Okay?"

The look on her face was terrifying. Bolin had never seen her look so fierce, so … intense. Her hands on his shoulders were hard; she could easily break his bones at any minute. She began to shake him. "I need you to promise me that you won't laugh."

"Why, what are yo–"

"Promise me!"

"O-okay!"

Korra's grip slackened and she relaxed a little. She looked down at her hands. "Bolin, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."

Bolin remained silent. He didn't quite know what to say.

Korra took a deep breath. "Bolin, I –"

"Um, if this is about the noodles then I'm really sorry. I was just really hungry and –"

"What? No! This isn't about … oh, just shut up, will you?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'll just stop talking now and, um, sit here. In silence. Not talking. Being –"

"Bolin."

"Okay, okay, shhhhh." Bolin put gave her a thumbs-up. "Got it."

Korra sighed and took another deep breath. "Bolin –"

"You called?"

"BOLIN!"

"Shhhhhhhhh."

Korra rubbed her eyes. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Okay," Bolin whispered.

Korra closed her eyes, shook her head and started again. "BolinIloveyou,' she said quickly, her words all rushing out in one breath.

"Um … I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

Korra sighed. "Bolin," she said, grabbing her companion's hand, "I … I love you."

What? Could it possibly be? But she was still with Mako. Sure, they didn't have any time together and they had already started drifting apart … but surely she wasn't … she couldn't …

"This …"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything. This is all just a big mistake."

"… This is great!"

"Huh?"

"Amazing! Korra," Bolin put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "I've always known we were perfect for each other."

"What?"

"I mean from the day I first met you, I just knew we were gonna have something special."

"You did?"

"I mean look at us! Picture it! Don't we just make the cutest couple?"

"Uh …"

"A fearless earthbender who lived life hard on the streets just comes in and sweeps the great Avatar off her feet. Yeah, I can totally see the legends now."

"Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"I was joking, you know."

Silence. "You were what?"

"I was joking." Korra shifted uncomfortably and scratched her head. "It was just a prank. I thought you were gonna freak out. It was supposed to be funny."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a minute's silence before Bolin broke the ice. "Awkward …"

Korra sighed. "Asami, you can come out now."

Asami strolled into the room. "For the record, Korra, you are a pretty good actor." She winked. "You could've fooled me."

This was a new kind of war.

Earlier this morning, Bolin woke up as if it were any ordinary day. He splashed his face with some water, slipped a shirt over his head and trudged over to the dining area.

"Morning," he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked to find Mako, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and every Air Acolyte in the room looking at him like he was crazy. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Um …" Mako coughed, "Bo, you …"

"I'm just going to take a walk for a bit and let you boys deal with this," Pema said, and she shuffled out of the room, Jinora promptly following suit.

"Hey guys," Korra walked in with Ikki, "I just saw Pema and Jinora and they looked kinda sick. What's going o–" Korra and Ikki took one look at Bolin and burst into chortling fits.

Bolin stared as the two girls handed each other a high five. "Okay … I am so confused right now."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should go look in the mirror."

Still perplexed, Bolin headed to the nearest lavatory. And that was when he saw it.

His face was painted like a Kyoshi warrior … if a Kyoshi warrior had an uneven moustache and a goatee and sported a monocle made of kohl. Also featured on his face were two bright pink cheeks and a makeshift airbending master tattoo. There was nothing in this world or the spirit world that could be so horrendous.

This was a new kind of war.

Korra's screams could be heard from the meditation pavilion.

"BOLIN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Down by the courtyard, Mako looked questioningly at his younger brother, who was chuckling to himself.

"What can I say?" Bolin smiled, "The ladies just can't control themselves around me."

"Bolin," Mako sighed, "Give Korra her clothes back."

"Alright, alright," Bolin rolled his eyes, "Jeesh, Mako. I was gonna do that eventually."

He strolled over to the Sky Bison cave – Korra's constant screeching did not affect his speed in the least – and took the basket of clothes, now smelling, out of its hiding place. He carried it over to the women's dormitory, where an Air Acolyte greeted him and accepted his load. Bolin watched a wooden door slide open and a desperate hand reach out to yank the heap inside. Before long, the Avatar was out of her room, dry, fully clothed and glaring at Bolin.

"You stole my entire CLOSET?!" she hollered.

Bolin had nothing to say. Korra was just stating the obvious, and he could only stand there and act smug.

"Even my underwear?" she hissed.

"No way!" Bolin lifted his palms in the air. "I didn't touch that stuff." He shrugged, "I got Meelo to do it."

"You let Meelo rummage through my underwear."

"Well, I had a good reason to let him do that, but yeah, pretty much."

"Argh!" Korra growled, pulling at her hair. Fuming, she paced up and down the corridor until exactly 13 seconds later (Bolin counted), she stopped. "Why do I smell like Oogi?"

"Gotcha didn't I?"

"Oh, it's on, Bolin!" Korra grabbed the poor boy by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "It's on like … like …"

"Like …?"

"Um …"

"On … like Chong? Udon? Azulon?"

"It's on like … a saddle … that's on Naga's back! Yeah!" And with that, Korra dropped the earthbender, stomped into her room and slammed the doors shut.

"That," Bolin shook his head, "Was terrible."

Training was hard work. Sure, the end result may have been worth it – the screaming fan-girls, the roses flying at your face – but that didn't mean Bolin had to enjoy this part of the pro-bender's life.

Perhaps this was the reason why the noodles Asami had just brought him had never tasted any better.

"You're hungry," the older girl noted. It was a fair observation; Bolin was downing those noodles faster than Asami could say her own name.

"Chraing sho har'," Bolin said between mouthfuls, "An' shish goo'."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Alright, Bolin," she smiled, "Whatever you like."

"Did you get some of those for me?" a voice asked. Korra sat down next to Bolin.

"Oh, Korra!" Asami exclaimed, "If I'd known you were coming I'd have got you some …"

"Nah, it's fine. I think Bolin needs it more than I do, anyway."

The pro-bender responded with a bright "Mnph!" and continued to devour his meal.

"Alright," Asami said, getting up, "I've got a meeting scheduled in a bit, so I'm heading off. You two have fun."

A "We will!" and another "Mnph!" came in response as Asami flipped her hair, gave a little wave and walked out of the gym.

Slurp! Bolin finally ate the (extremely satisfying) noodle box clean. He was licking his lips, savouring the last bit of flavour, when Korra suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Okay, now that Asami's gone there's something I need to tell you."

"Um …" Bolin looked around, "Okay?"

The look on her face was terrifying. Bolin had never seen her look so fierce, so … intense. Her hands on his shoulders were hard; she could easily break his bones at any minute. She began to shake him. "I need you to promise me that you won't laugh."

"Why, what are yo–"

"Promise me!"

"O-okay!"

Korra's grip slackened and she relaxed a little. She looked down at her hands. "Bolin, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now."

Bolin remained silent. He didn't quite know what to say.

Korra took a deep breath. "Bolin, I –"

"Um, if this is about the noodles then I'm really sorry. I was just really hungry and –"

"What? No! This isn't about … oh, just shut up, will you?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'll just stop talking now and, um, sit here. In silence. Not talking. Being –"

"Bolin."

"Okay, okay, shhhhh." Bolin put gave her a thumbs-up. "Got it."

Korra sighed and took another deep breath. "Bolin –"

"You called?"

"BOLIN!"

"Shhhhhhhhh."

Korra rubbed her eyes. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Okay," Bolin whispered.

Korra closed her eyes, shook her head and started again. "BolinIloveyou,' she said quickly, her words all rushing out in one breath.

"Um … I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

Korra sighed. "Bolin," she said, grabbing her companion's hand, "I … I love you."

What? Could it possibly be? But she was still with Mako. Sure, they didn't have any time together and they had already started drifting apart … but surely she wasn't … she couldn't …

"This …"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything. This is all just a big mistake."

"… This is great!"

"Huh?"

"Amazing! Korra," Bolin put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "I've always known we were perfect for each other."

"What?"

"I mean from the day I first met you, I just knew we were gonna have something special."

"You did?"

"I mean look at us! Picture it! Don't we just make the cutest couple?"

"Uh …"

"A fearless earthbender who lived life hard on the streets just comes in and sweeps the great Avatar off her feet. Yeah, I can totally see the legends now."

"Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"I was joking, you know."

Silence. "You were what?"

"I was joking." Korra shifted uncomfortably and scratched her head. "It was just a prank. I thought you were gonna freak out. It was supposed to be funny."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a minute's silence before Bolin broke the ice. "Awkward …"

Korra sighed. "Asami, you can come out now."

Asami strolled into the room. "For the record, Korra, you are a pretty good actor." She winked. "You could've fooled me."

**Author's Note:**

> That ... ended badly. Okay.  
> I started writing this one when I was supposed to be writing a practice analysis on Truman Capote for Literature class. So I can say that my finger slipped and Borra happened.   
> Meep.  
> (Sorry for the ending)


End file.
